Large public arenas such as outdoor and indoor stadiums that can seat tens of thousands of fans will often generate great amounts of debris and refuse during entertainment and sports type events. Typically, refuse must be collected in fixed trash receptacles in many locations throughout these stadiums. Generally each of the many receptacles usually will have trash bags that when full must then be individually emptied, and then followed by adding new trash bags that must be individually installed into each receptacle.
The filled trash bags must then be individually transported often from the various different levels and locations in these large arenas to dumpsters and/or garbage trucks, and the like, that are located on different floors such as being on the ground level.
Clearly, the cleaning time, the costs to replace bags, and the associated labor costs from cleanup crews to constantly empty and refill individual receptacles are time consuming and very expensive.
Various patented devices and systems have been proposed over the years. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 893,267 to Schellenberg; 1,360,569 to Off; 1,538,239 to Claudespierre; 1,583,833 to Howell; 1,719,545 to Grapp; 2,177,328 to Pender; 2,792,171 to Rosset; 3,813,128 to Ekstrom; 3,869,050 to Michel; 3,951,461 to De Feudis; 4,013,215 to Mercier; 4,589,592 to Wassdahl; 5,031,829 to Shantzis; 5,127,507 to McDermott; 5,155,976 to Okabe et al.; 5,190,165 to Garfield, Jr.; 5,213,402 to Bermal et al.; 5,551,576 to Importico; 5,678,975 to Okabe et al.; 5,695,115 to Shantzis et al.; 5,749,186 to Kaufman et al.; 5,806,759 to Axisa; 6,354,441 to Geiman; and 6,698,142 to Denny. However, none of these techniques solves all the problems that are addressed above.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.